Overtime
by Chase Samurai of the Winds
Summary: Joshua Smith was a simple day shift employee until his boss offered him some overtime with his childhood friend Mike (So I just recently got into the FNAF fandom and I know this is from the first game but I live Mike he's awesome this could go to M rated I'll specify when. This is OC x Mike if you won't leave constructive criticism and only hate then back away from me)


Josh looked over to the clock, "eleven fifty." He sighed as he watched Mike walk into the Pizzeria, "where the hell have you been Mikey!?"

"At home and don't call me Mikey do I look like an eight year-old to you?" The paler man grumbled.

Then the phone rang, "'Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move onto other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant. Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight."

There was a pause, "What the hell does he mean by that Michael!?"

"Shush Josh!" Mike listened after the pause stopped."

"Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught."

"What the hell this is insane! I'm getting the fuck out!" Before he could even get to the door Mike clicked the button.

"Don't do it trust me."

"Um... Okay, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side." The phone hung up.

"Didn't you hear him!? they're gonna try to stuff us into a bear suit!"

"Yeah I heard him this is my third night just shut up and sit somewhere," Mike handed him the tablet, "here take this it's all the cameras keep an eye on foxy for only a minute we gotta conserve power."

"Oh okay," Josh scrolled through the camera till he found Pirate Cove, he kept scrolling through till he found Freddy, "they don't seem to be moving..."

"Well yeah it's only one in the morni-!" Mike suddenly clicked the door button, "shit, Chica, Chica was at the door..."

"Yeah I'll be the judge of that," Josh flipped through the cameras until he saw that all the animatronics had left their proper places, "oh shit..."

"Josh keep an eye on Pirate Cove!"

"Right!" He scrolled till he saw foxy dashing down the hall way, "ooooh...! Shit close the door close it, close it!"

Mike closed the door and the sound of Foxy running into the door were heard and Josh laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up Joshua you won't laugh when you see what they can really do they're terrifying..."

"Mike... Are you alright?"

Mike slammed his face onto the desk and grumbled in anger, "I'm getting paid under minimum wage; to keep watch on animatronics that want to kill me by stuffing me into a Freddy Fazbear suit, you tell me if I'm alright."

"Oh... Mike look I'm sorry if you want I could do your shift tomorrow."

"No." Mike suddenly closed the door that Chica was peaking through.

"Why not?" Josh went through the cameras.

"For one that's a violation of my job," Mike closed the other door that Bonnie was at, "keep the fuck out Bonnie! So where was I? Oh yeah for second there's cameras here, Finally you're a noob and even though you're a pain in my ass some times you're still my friend and I don't want you to die here! This was the first place we ever met and it's bad enough that I go through this shit alone I'm not gonna do that to you."

Josh pointed to the door and Mike shut it because Chica was there, "god dammit Chica we're trying to have a moment!" Josh shrieked.

"Yeah anyways we got three hours left." Mike said then he looked at his power supply of seventy five percent.

"Hey Mike do you mind if I get an hour of sleep? I have to work the day shift as well..."

"Yeah, Joshy, whatever." Mike got the tablet from his friends and had his eyes on Foxy sometimes checking to find Freddy. He smiled at his sleeping friend then his ear perked when he heard foot steps as if they were running to him, he quickly shut the door

He looked at his watch and it read four a-m, 'Joshy all I want is for you to be safe, why did you take over time just for an extra hundred bucks?' He closed the left door grumbling angrily, "fuck off Bonnie..." he quietly murmured to not wake his friend.

Once it was five am he checked the power, "fifty percent," he shut the door and looked over at Josh, "Joshua wake up!"

Joshua sprang away and fell off the desk, "dammit Mike...!" He got off the floor, "what time is it?"

"Five a-m and we have enough power to keep the doors closed for the rest of the time." Mike yawned a little tired.

"So what have you been doing with your life?"

"I'm in college right now."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I'm studying technology."

Mike chuckled and clutched his forehead, the light brown wig slightly falling off, "hahaha "Joshy" always the smart kid, destined for great things." Mike choked back a few tears.

"Mikey no, c'mon don't be like that," he walked over to Mike and clutched the man's cheek. Those brown irises stared into Mike's blue ones, "you know that I always believed in you," he choked on a few of his tears, "that accident was my fault if I hadn't nagged your dad about leaving something at the Pizzeria he wouldn't be crippled and you wouldn't have ended up with all those stitches just to keep your head together! Mikey I'm sorry!"

Josh cried onto Mike's shoulder and the other guard rubbed his back, "shut up Joshy..."

"What?" Josh pulled away in surprise.

"I'm not angry about that, I'm just angry because this isn't where I pictured myself at age twenty-two, Joshy I barely even get to see you now since we work different shifts!" Mike whipped his tears away with his arm.

"Mike, thank you so much I just needed to talk to you, that's why I took this damn overtime shift, even though I'm only getting a hundred bucks for this bull shit!"

"Why would you even think I was mad at you Josh?"

"You avoided me a lot of the time Mike I didn't know what to think."

"Joshy I don't hate you." Mike heard the sound of the church bell chime indicating six a-m, "we did it..."

Josh smiled at his friend and waited about fifteen minutes, "okay I think we can go."

"Yeah let's get going." Mike cheered and they ran off. When Josh looked at the Animatronics he felt a shiver go down his spine and ran out as quick as he could and got onto his bike.

"I'll see you later Josh," Mike said as he started to walk home.

"Wait!" Josh shouted, which made Mike look over and let out a "hm" sound, "need a ride?" He smiled sweetly.

Mike smiled then walked over to the bike and stood on the rear dropouts then clutched Joshua's shoulders, "just like when we were kids..."

"Yeah," Josh blushed a light red and rode towards Mike's house...


End file.
